Different campaigns possess different characteristics (also known as campaign specifics), e.g., campaign criteria, requirements of recruitment and goals, which, if not addressed specifically or provided with appropriate amount of the incentives to the right participants, can often render the campaigns ineffective. For example, the campaigns may be unable to maximize the incentive resources or allocate the right incentive amount to motivate the participants to produce the intended level of responses and attract the appropriate types of people in the right geographic location, demographic group, e.g., age, education, income, to respond to the campaign for it to be successful.